


I'm (not) fine

by Blooddemonfox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm not good at tags, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance know Lotor is bad news, Langst, Langst one-shot, One Shot, Somebody please listen to Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooddemonfox/pseuds/Blooddemonfox
Summary: Lance doesn't trust Lotor, but no one will listen. Will it all work out or will it break. Langst One-shot!





	I'm (not) fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to the langst. Pretty classic, doesn't end well, or maybe it does (hehe). Lotor is a bad guy in this one, but so is the team. A few references to clone-Shiro

**I'm (not) fine**

Lance didn't trust Lotor, not one second. Lotor was manipulating, not truthful, and had not even once proved to them that he was trustworthy. Lance had kept saying this in the start, no one listens, they said he was too superstitious, that the reason for his distrust was because Allura and Lotor had a thing. Lance had to admit, it had stung, how easy Allura was to trust the half galra, but that didn't mean his judgment was clouded. Lance had learned that he had nothing to say on the matter, but he kept looking out for his team.

"If we strike the battleship here, it should be vulnerable enough for us to infiltrate it," Lotor said as he pointed at the hologram to show what he meant. Kolivan came with some ideas too. The meeting was long, and Lance kept in the background, he had done that for as long as Lotor had been in the castle.

Lance was training, it was late, and he should be sleeping. The big mission was early in the morning, so when Lance finally stopped, was there 3 house to he should wake up. Lance slowly sneaked down the hallway to his room, he didn't want to wake anyone up. Suddenly he heard a sound, footsteps. Lance quickly hid in the dark shadows, he didn't know who could be sneaking around at night, other than himself. The footsteps were coming closer, Lance looked carefully out of his hiding place. Lotor was walking down the hall, on his way to the bridge, or at least that was the way it looked like he was walking. Lance was debating himself, one part of him wanted to follow and see what Lotor was doing, another part wanted to leave him alone, maybe he was a good guy, and Lance was just a jerk. Lance sighed, and walk to his room, he was useless anyway, maybe Lotor would take his place.

"You are the cool ninja sharpshooter, you are the cool ninja sharpshooter" Lance whispered to himself, as he changed into the paladin suit. His mind had kept him awake for hours before he finally fell asleep, so he was functioning on 1 hours sleep. Lance should tell the team about his insecurities, maybe he could get a good night's sleep, or maybe he didn't have to exhaust himself by playing happy, but what did they care, they didn't believe him. No, he couldn't start to think like that, they did care about him, they had shown it before, there was just a lot of stress lately, with Keith leaving, and all that.

Lance had been hit, not bad or anything, the laser only grazed his arm, just enough to make a wound. But had been worth it, he had saved Pidge, even though she didn't notice. Lance was ready to leave, they had completed the mission. He snuck down the hall, towards the red lion. That's when he heard Lotor's voice, it was mocking. Lance walk towards the voice. It came from a room, and Lance looked inside. Lotor was talking to a galra general, they were laughing. "You really tricked them, Hagar is going to be pleased," The galra general said nodding his glass towards Lotor. "Yeah, all we have to do now is convincing the Princess and the other paladins," Lotor said and laughed evilly. "Let's hope the blue armoured paladin won't make it hard, he still doesn't trust you," The galra general said, and took a sip of his drink. "Even if he did, the others wouldn't believe him," Lotor said, also sipping at his drink. Lance couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out, away from everything, he had been right, and no one trusted him. Lance ran to Red, he could feel her concern, but Lance's insides were stormy, he couldn't calm down. He destroyed a few cruisers, to get his anger out, it helped, a little.

When he landed in the hangar, all he could feel was cold hard anger. He walks straight to the Bright, yelled to Coran to call everyone to him. Coran had never heard Lance yelled, nor had he seen eyes as cold as Lance's at that moment. Coran hurried to call everyone, as Lance had asked him to.

"Why did you call us here, Coran? Lotor and I were working on the comet ship" Allura said slightly annoyed. Coran just pointed at Lance as he shook his head in an 'I have no idea' way. Lance had silently waited to everyone arrived. He was now looking at them all. Kolivan and a few blade members were standing in a corner, not looking very interested. Pidge was standing with her computer, also looking annoyed, she had properly been hacking something. Hunk had a ball filled with homemade cookie dough, still mixing it together. Shiro looked straight up irritated like someone had turned off his favourite tv-show to see something else. Lotor was the last to arrive with Allura, which was properly best because Lance didn't think he could keep his cool for long around the sneaky bastard.

"You all are properly wondering why I asked you to come, or you just wish for this to be over, so you can continue to do whatever you were doing" Lance started with an ice-cold voice. "Lotor is properly right, you most likely won't listen to me" Lance made a disgusted facial expression as he said Lotor's name. The temperature in the room felt like it had dropped 10 degrees. "Well, doesn't matter, Fuck Lotor" Lance spat out. Lance never cursed, so when he did Hunk and Pidge gasped. "He has played everyone, he is working for Hagar" Lance finished. Allura looked at Lance. "Lance why would you say that Lotor has been nothing but faithful to us" Allura looked up a Lotor and gave him a warm smile. That was the moment Lance snapped. "Okay Allura, faithful you say, when has he ever done anything, that proved he was trustworthy. Did he give us intel? Yeah and we gave him the empire. I have sacrificed myself more than once for the team, I legit died, and you choose that Lotor is the most trustworthy. And if anyone dares say, that my judgment is clouded because of my feelings for you, bullshit, I think of you as a sister, how could I even like someone who treats me like dirt. I have been looked over for weeks and been yelled, no one has defended me. I'm tired of it, you can go die, and I will laugh thinking about if you just have listened. FUCK YOU ALL" Lance yelled, and hot tears fell down his cheeks. Allura looked taken back, and somehow scared. But before anyone could react, Shiro punched Lance in the face. "How dare you talk to the Prince and Princess like that" Shiro yelled. Instead of getting angry or pass out, Lance laughed. It was a bitter and creepy laugh. "I knew it, you aren't Shiro" Lance looked around at everyone. "Good luck, I'm out of here" Lance stood up walking ever so slowly past the terrified Shiro. "Sorry," Shiro said, and ripped his arm off, and ran out to black. Lotor looked angry. But Lance didn't bother, he was leaving and was never coming back.

Right before the door closed behind him, he heard Hunks voice.

 

"Are you Okay"

 

"I'm fine," Lance said, turning to face him. A big smile on his face, and hot tears blending with his blood, as the door closed

 

**"It’s fine"**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked it! This is my first fanfic on archive of our own, I normally use Fanfiction.net (My username Blooddemonfox *wink* *wink*)


End file.
